How Long Has This Been Going On?
by Misc.Frog
Summary: Just a quick dirty smut. Kyle is 'babysitting' Butters, and feeling a little adventurous...


_I promise I will resume Crybabies! Scout's honor(not really a scout, but you don't know that) But seriously. I'm currently working on it, this is just a quick smut I recovered from a defunct flash drive. It may contain grammatical errors, but I don't really care. I'm simply uploading this because I wanted to give you guys something to occupy your time with(wink wink) whilst I work on chapter 9 of Crybabies..._

 _This is quick dirty smut. No serious plotlines, just straight up filth...Enjoy!_

HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!

Kyle was one horny bastard. He was sitting in Butters' living room stroking his growing bulge as Butters was taking a shower. The blonde boy's parents were out of town, and hired Kyle to 'babysit' their son. Butters was too old to be babysat, but he wasn't about to miss out on easy money. Butters did his best to sell the fact that he needed a babysitter, just to guarantee Kyle got the gig. Butters was helpful like that.

Right now, however, he was just sent a picture of Kenny flashing the camera with some caption he didn't bother to read. He pretended to be grossed out, but was now getting hot and bothered over it. He then got a call, and upon checking the caller id, his boner died instantly. It was Eric 'fatass' Cartman.

"What?" Kyle said, sounding annoyed because, well, he was. But wasn't about to tell anybody, let alone fatass, the reason why he was annoyed.

"Jeez, it's me Stan." Kyle was shocked.

" Oh sorry dude..." Kyle said. He paused. "Why are you calling me on Cartman's phone?" Kyle asked.

"Cuz mine is dead, and Cartman only has iphone chargers. Are you home?" Stan said.

"No, I'm at Butters' house." Kyle said.

"Why are you there?" Stan asked.

"Long story, why, is that a problem?" Kyle felt kind of bad for Butters. It was as if he was the annoying leech friend. If anything the annoying leech friend was Cartman.

"Na, you got your charger on you?" Stan asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I'll need stop by later to charge my phone. I need to call my mom and get her to drive me to the mall." Stan said.

"Fine, just knock first." Kyle said.

"Why?"

"Cuz Butters gets scared when people just barge in to the house without knocking." Kyle said. That was a lie.

"Okay fine." Stans said, hanging up. Kyle frowned, expeciting a 'bye' or something. He put his phone in his pocket as a towel clad Butters entered the room. Kyle eyed the blonde boy with a strange feeling. He couldn't pull his gaze away from Butters' enticing figure, and he didn't want to. The blonde looked into Kyle's eyes and flashed that adorable smile that made Kyle fall for him in the first place. That's right, Kyle and Butters were a thing.

"I'm ready for you Kyle." Butters said in a rather seductive tone, while still sounding like a kid. Kyle always got turned on when Butters attempted to sound sexy. He didn't need to try, he was already sexy. Butters then sat at the couch beside Kyle and got on all fours next to him, displaying his ass. "Well whatya waitin for mister? You're the one wh-who wanted it, now hurry it up!" Butters ordered.

Kyle followed like he was under a spell, and proceeded to remove the towel, revealing Butters' beautiful ass, with his penis dangling below, looking as delicious as ever. _Stan better fucking knock!_ Kyle thought as he licked his fingers and inserted the first one. Butters groaned at the initial penetration but was ultimately a moaning mess on the arm of the couch, as Kyle skipped the second finger and just went from one to three.

"Ohhh... You feel so good Kyle..." Butters moaned. "But I want **all** of you!" He said.

"Oh jesus Butters..." Kyle said as he tore off his pants and underwear, and just went in dry, or at least he thought. Thankfully, Butters' ass was already lubed enough from his earlier preparation.

"You're always an eager beaver..Aahhh!" Butters sighed. Kyle began to thrust a little faster, and Butters just couldn't form words after that. Kyle fucked Butters like a madman, reducing the the blonde to shouting obscenities.

"Sorry I just really wanna cum Buttercup!" Kyle apologized mid-thrust. Butters giggled.

"Don't a-apologize-AH! I'm lovin th-this Kyle!" Butters said. Kyle was getting close. Butters clenched instinctively to get his lover to cum. It worked wonders, and soon he was being filled.

Kyle collapsed onto Butters' back, panting and moaning as he he came. Butters hadn't come yet, but that didn't bother him, just as long as the one he loved enjoyed himself. Kyle heard the front door open, and he nearly died right there as none other than Stan Marsh gazed upon the scene with an undecipherable look.  
Stan quickly shut the door behind him, praying nobody else was around to see what was taking place through said door. He blushed furiously as he looked at Kyle, who's eyes were glazed over in a post-orgasm bliss, but also with a hint of embarassment. Butters, on the other hand, just gave Stan a cheesy smile, and waved nonchalantly, as if this wasn't a rare thing. Was it?

The room was dead silent as Kyle put his pants back on, he didn't even bother with underwear. Butters took the opprotunity presented and put on Kyle's discarded boxers. The checkered boxers were too big, on account of Kyle's rather large ass, and looked like they'd fall off if Butters so much as stood up. Stan took a deep breath, and decided to finally speak.

"So..." He began, probably as red as Kyle's fro. " How long has uhh... **this**... been goin' on?" He asked casually, or at least trying to sound casual.

"Uhh..." Kyle tried to talk, but he was too embarassed, and simply covered his face with his jacket. Butters, however, looked over at Kyle and laughed.

"A-about a few weeks." Butters said. Stan looked at the blonde. "We're lovers." Butters stated, hugging Kyle tight.

"Butters..." Kyle whined.

"It's okay buddy... this is Stan here, if we can't be ourselves around Stan then by golly, who **can** we be ourselves around?" Butters said, looking at Stan the entire time.

"Y-yeah..." Stan said, reaching a hand out to touch Kyle's knee. The jew looked at his super best friend. "It's okay, I'm here for you guys." Stan said, smiling.

"Okay, so..." Butters said, pawing his crotch. "Who's gonna make me cum?" He asked. Both Kyle and Stan glared at him. Stan had a look of shock plastered on his face, and Kyle had one of concern.

"I didn't let you cum did I?" Kyle asked, already knowing the answer. He was bad at that. He crawled over to Butters replaced the blonde's hand with his own.

"Dude!" Stan said. Kyle and Butters looked over at him.

"My charger is in my jacket pocket," He said. "You can borrow it until tomorrow, in the meantime, I got things to take care of." Kyle purred into Butters' ear. Stan sighed, getting up and going to Kyle's jacket, and pulling the charger out of the pocket.

He watched as Kyle's hand felt up Butters' growing erection. He looked down and noticed he himself was sporting one as well. He blushed and pulled his jacket down, adjusting himself. He couldn't help but to keep on watching. "You can go now..." Kyle said, not rudely, just matter-of-factly.

"It's fine..." Butters moaned, kissing Kyle's nose. "He can watch if he wants." He said rather seductively, biting his bottom lip as Kyle pulled out his hard member. He pumped the blonde boy's erection and was awarded with moans and grunts, and thrusting hips.

"You gonna cum?" Kyle asked, kissing Butter's tummy. Butters breathed and moaned at Kyle's touch.

"Y-yeah..." Butters said. He then looked directly at Stan, who was caught completely off-guard, and couldn't look away. Butters stuck his tongue out and motioned it toward Stan, causing the boy to let out a groan. "Uhh, make me cum!" Butters shouted as he came, shooting rope after rope of thick cum all over Kyle's hand and his own belly. He maintained eye contact with Stan the whole time. Kyle then noticed what Butters' was looking at.

"It's okay Buttercup..." Kyle said. Butters nodded in the jew's direction, then he began to crawl over to Stan, who looked down at the cum-covered boy beneath him. Butters put a hand on Stan's bulge.

"You wanna have a threesome?" Butters asked. Stan, paralyzed with a mixture of embarassement and unbelievable horniness, moaned in response. Butters, taking that as a yes, proceeded to unbutton Stan's jeans, pull down his pants, and fish out his rock hard cock. He began to lick the tip, before taking it all into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Butters!" Stan moaned as Butters worked his way down the boy's erection. The blonde boy moaned around his cock before proceeding to bob up and down.

"That's the idea huh?" Kyle joked, going behind Butters and proceeding to finger-fuck him. The blond boy moaned even more, sending Stan over the edge.

"Oh shit.." Stan gasped, as he bucked his hips into Butters' mouth. "I'm gonna-" With that he came, filling up the smaller blond's mouth, who swallowed every drop. Butters pulled off, and moaned loud, on account of the finger bang he was recieving. Stan was still hard as stone, however, and Butters took note.

"Look's like you're an eager beaver too..." Butters moaned to Stan, who was instictively humping the air. Butters looked back at Kyle. "Please Uncle Kyle, can he fuck me?" Butters asked in his usual childish voice. Said voice turned Stan on even more, though, and he watched Kyle's face, hoping to God he'd say yes.

"Sure thing Buttercup..." Kyle said, removing his fingers. Butters then walked over to the couch, and proceeded to bend over seductively for Stan, wiggling his rather plump bottom. "Go on, Stan, you have my blessing." Kyle said, nudging Stan to take action.

"Oh God..." Stan pulled his pants off the rest of the way, and Kyle helped him remove his jacket and shirt. He proceeded to get behind Butters and line his cock at the blond's horny entrance.

"You can fuck me hard," Butters said. "I like it rough..."

 _mmmmhhhmmm...god..._

"Wait stop!" Kyle ordered, Stan shot Kyle a glare, and Butters sighed in annoyance.

"What is it Uncle Kyle?" Butters asked.

"Shh, I hear somthing..." Kyle then proceeded to go to the basement door, which had a small hole in the wood. He grabbed the knob and flung the door open to reveal a boy in an orange parka, caught stroking his hard member. "What the fuck Kenny?!" Kyle shouted. Kenny yelped, but didn't stop stroking himself. His hood was down and you could make out what he was saying.

"S-sorry, I was coming over to prank you guys, then I saw the action, and I just couldn't help mysel- Ahh..." Kenny then came, hard. All over Kyle's bare legs and his own hand. He then looked up at Kyle with glazed eyes.

"God you're lucky I'm horny Kenny.." Kyle grabbed Kenny's hand and pulled him to the couch, where Kyle proceeded to bend over and present himself to Kenny. "Lick me!" He ordered. Kenny didn't have to be told twice, he dived right in and began to eat Kyle out. The jew let out a few moans, but tried to muffle most of them.

"Well.. wh-what are you waitin for mister, Fuck me..." Butters ordered. Stan began almost immediately, pumping his cock in and out of Butters quite roughly. Butters didn't mind, in fact he was already cumming from the hard fucking he so craved. He shot his creamy goo all over the couch, but he didn't care, as he was soon full mast again as Stan continued to fuck him. "Oh holy- fuc-Ah-kin Shit!" Butters was reduced to a moaning cursing mess.

"Oh god Kenny!" Kyle moaned as Kenny's talented mouth worked its magic on his entrance. He'd only ever been fucked once, and it was by Cartman of all people. Kyle never told anybody about that though, and never will. "You can go ahead Kenny!" Kyle gave the okay. And Kenny let out an excited, "WOOHOO!"

"God Butters, you're so tight!" Stan moaned as he fucked Butters harder. Stan knew how to give some that's for sure.

"Oh J-jesus! AAAHHHH!" Butters came again. He looked over to Kyle, who was on his back, lining Kenny's cock up with his hole. Butters smiled. He was enjoying this orgy.

"Uh Kenny!" Kyle groaned as Kenny entered him. Kenny took it slow, which Kyle was thankful for, but really needed a good fucking. He grabbed the blonde boy's collar and pulled him into a kiss. They battled for dominance with their tongues and stole each other's breaths. They broke the kiss and Kyle panted. "Just ram me Ken..." He gasped as Kenny promptly followed orders.

"Oh Kyle.. You feel so good!" Kenny moaned as he buried his cock inside the jew. Kyle couldn't speak, for the fucking was too good for him to form a coherent sentence. He simply moaned in response, tugging at his leaking cock. Kyle reached out with his other hand to grasp Butters'. The smaller blonde looked over at Kyle as he himself was also getting fucked hard.

"Oh God I'm close!" Stan groaned as he sped up even more on Butters's hole. Butters let out a loud moan as he came again himself. By now the couch was ruined.

"Me too!" Kenny said. He also sped up his assault on Kyle, who lost it.

"Oh god fuck me!" Kyle pleaded.

"Oh uhh AAAGHH!" Kenny howled as he came.

"Uhhhh!" Kyle also came, grasping Butters' hand tightly as he ejaculated all over his bare chest. Butters also yelped with his third orgasm. Stan buried his cock deep within Butters as he himself also came. Stan's cock poped out of Butters, and Kenny's out of Kyle. The four boys collapsed onto the floor, covered in sweat and cum.

"We're... gonna have... a helluva mess.. to clean up..." Kyle pointed out. Butters didn't mind. If he did get grounded for the mess, it'd be worth it.

 _Author's note: Kyle x Butters... A rare pairing. I can dig it, how bout you guys?_


End file.
